THE SLEEPOVER
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: NARUSASU ONESHOT


THE SLEEPOVER

It's lunch time in the school of Konoha, Konoha High. All the boys are seated at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria having their usual conversations with their usual lunch. "Hey guys!" Naruto called and they all turned to him. "Guess what day it is today." He started enthusiastically. "World Ramen day?" Kiba joked. "Kiba, you know that was yesterday!" Nauto replied brushing his comment off, "It's my parents wedding anniversary!" He stated with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "What does that have to do with us?" Shikamaru wanted to know. "They're going out tonight and they aren't coming back till tomorrow so I asked them if I could invite you guys to sleep over and they said yes!" Naruto explained joyously. "You guys wanna come sleep over at my house?"

The boys looked at each other as they thought of an answer. "Well I know Sasuke's coming. He's my best friend so he's definitely coming, THAT I can make sure of." Naruto said as he smiled at his best friend whom was seated right next to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes in agreement and gave out a smirkish smile/smilish smirk to towards his blonde friend.

Kiba sighed then said, "Naruto, do you even have to ask? One night away from my nagging mother and annoying sister is like heaven to me. OF CORSE I'M COMING! I'm going to bring my new video game, Quest of Terror, I guarantee you it's going to make you pee in your pants."

"Great!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. "You know how I like a good pee in my pants." He teased.

"That's disgusting." Sasuke frowned.

"I'll bring the snacks!" Choji declared. "Awesome!" Naruto replied.

Shikamaru sighed, "It'll be a drag but, I guess I'll bring the board games."

"That's 5 people." Naruto responded. "This youthful beast of Konoha will definitely attend the youthful sleepover of our youthful-"

"If he keeps on saying the terms youthful or youth, I'm not coming." Neji hissed with his arms crossed.

"Okay, sorry." Rock Lee surrendered. "That's 7!" Naruto declared with a smile.

The group then paused what they were doing and turned to Shino whom was seated there silently minding his own business. They all stared at him blankly for like 5 seconds awaiting an answer before Kiba announced, "He's not coming."

"Yap!" Naruto replied allowing everyone to go back to what they were doing. A while later, he bell rang meaning it was time to return to class and they all got up and scattered into their respective classes.

...

At home time the group walked towards the gate together when a group of girls stopped them in their path. "What is it Sakura?' Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"We heard that one of you is throwing a sleepover tonight..." Sakura announced.

"Yeah what's it to yah?" Naruto hissed. He's not too fond of the pink haired twit that always seems to poke her nose into stuff that does not involve her. "Is it at your house Sasuke?" Ino asked in a flirtatiously.

"No." answered the Uchiha.

"It's at MY house." Naruto told them.

"Oh Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered in her typical shy manner as her eyes looked away with a blush. "Oh Naruto..." Sakura muttered as he walked to the blonde boy. "Can WE come?" Sakura asked in a flirtatious manner trying to "woo" him.

"It's boys only, sorry." Naruto replied not sounding too sincere when he apologized... actually, not sincere at all.

"I'm sure Sasuke would like us to come, right Sasuke?" she asked flirtatiously as she played with the Uchihas' hair.

"No." Sasuke replied sternly.

"Yeah, so... bye!" Naruto proclaimed as he led the rest of the way out leaving the girls crashed and infuriated.

...

"Guys don't forget your sleeping bags." Naruto announced as the boys boarded onto the bus. "Yeah-yeah..." the boys responded uninterested right before the bus door closed with Naruto and Sasuke standing outside because they use private transport. "So it's your parents' wedding anniversary huh?" Sasuke asked as they walked to their cars.

"Yeah, the lucky 15th year or is it 16th year, eh! I never keep track!" Naruto replied.

"And you're sure they're okay with having ALL of us come sleep over?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Okay... well, later!" Sasuke said with a wave as he ran across the road to where Itachi's car was parked.

"See yah!" Naruto replied as he walked to his father's car.

Naruto's POV

"What's up sport?" my father, Minato asked once I got into the car.

"Hey dad!" I greeted once we took off.

"How was school?" he asked me.

"Same old, same old." I answered.

"So, the boys coming over tonight?" He asked.

"Yap." I replied. I sat in the back seat of the car and felt his eyes on me via rear view mirror. "What?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Is Sasuke coming?" he asked me.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend so why not?" I wanted to know. "Hm..." was his response.

"What?" I asked with suspicion. "Nothing." He replied and we left the conversation there.

Sasuke's POV

I got into my brother's car, seated in the front seat. "Why hello!" he greeted in his typical obnoxious manner.

"Hi." I replied not really wanting him to start is typical oblivious and taunting.

"How was school?" he asked once we took off.

"It was fine." I replied.

"Good." He reciprocated. "So-"

"I'm sleeping over at Naruto's house. No I'm not asking, I'm telling you." I interrupted seriosuly, preparing myself for the endless teasing and taunting.

"Good, that's good." He responded.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I need the whole house to myself tonight." He told me. "Konan's coming over." Konan was his long time girlfriend, nice girl. She has her episodes but she's nice... sometimes. She has a weird obsession with paper, and he likes it!

"What's so special about tonight?" I wanted to know.

"I'm proposing." He replied. My jaw dropped to my laps in terror.

"You want that blue headed chick with a short temper to live in our house?" I questioned. "

I don't see why not." He told me. "That's it I'm moving out." I hissed with my arms crossed. He laughed.

"I should've kicked you out after what you did with Narut-"

"It was one time- ONE TIME!" I interrupted causing him to laugh even more. "Stop laughing and pay attention to the road!" I hissed. "Plus, it was a mistake so GET OVER IT!"

"Considering that you're telling ME to get over it lets me know that YOU'RE not over it."

"Shut up Itachi just SHUT UP!" I growled angrily causing him to just laugh even more which caused ME to growl angrier.

"Foolish little brother." He managed to say as he laughed.

You see, a couple of months ago, Itachi left to go on a business trip meaning I had the whole house to myself so I decided, why not invite the boys over for a sleepover? Sadly, by some cruel act of fate none of them showed up, none other than Naruto. I found it awkward for some reason and I didn't understand why. It was the first time ever since we were kids that we had a sleepover with just the 2 of us but we're best friends, it shouldn't have to be awkward right? Anyway, that night, something happened, I can't really explain the details because they're just too embarrassing and weird and plain wrong! But, long story short, we ended up sleeping together. As in, you know... we kinda did ... "it".

Naruto and I swore that we would never speak of it or even think about it because God knows that was a mistake! I know that it was a mistake! But, something about it didn't seem so wrong, you know?! God, what am I saying? It will never ever happen again!

NARUTO POV

I walked into our house behind my father. "KUSHINA! WE'RE HOME!" he called. "

IN THE KITCHEN!" she responded. I enjoyed coming home in the afternoon because mom always cooked something that smelled delicious and tasted even better. "Hey hun!" My dad greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi." She replied with a smile. "Hi mum." I greeted giving a kiss on the cheek as well as I breathed in the aroma of the delicious food that she was cooking. "Hey honey, how was school?" she asked. "It was cool." I replied grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and settling on the kitchen table.

"Have you started packing?" my father asked her. "No, I've been cooking food for Naruto and his friends. I'm not sure what his friends like to eat so I cooked a whole bunch of food for them to decide themselves." She answered him with a little laugh.

I smiled in excitement as my taste buds tingled. "I see..." was my father's response, "Naruto don't you think you should call your friends and make sure their coming?" my father asked.

"They're coming dad."

"Just proof call."

"They're coming dad."

"Minato, stop bouldering him." Kushina said.

"Thank you mum." I conquered.

"Remember what happened last time they had a sleepover at Sasuke's house?"

"Dad!" I scolded.

"Minato, their friends, stuff like that happens." Kushina defended.

"Stuff like that does not just HAPPEN!" Minato argued, 'We should take Naruto with us and spare the trouble.'

"I'm not going to stay in a hotel all night doing nothing while you guys get all cozened up together."

"And I'm not going to let all this food go to waste." Kushina added, "Minato, relax okay?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you..." I whispered, "Last time I'M going to seek advice from my father..." I grabbed my back pack off the floor.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Naruto." He told me.

"I'll be fine." I told him, "You worry too much dad, seriously." I bit into my apple, I'm going upstairs to take a nap.

...

I threw my bag in the corner then threw myself on my bed. "Gotta make some calls." I told myself biting into my apple as I reached for my phone that I usually leave under my pillow before going to school, just in case my dad does a little snooping around my room when I'm gone. I dialed down a number and waited for the person to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Kiba!" I greeted.

"Hey! What's up?" he replied.

"I'm sorry bro, but the sleep over is cancelled."

"What?" Kiba asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah I'm sorry. My parents' reservation got deleted or something and they can't get another hotel at this hour, all of them are already booked."

"Well that sucks!"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I couldn't pee my pants after playing the game."

"It's alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!" I said before I cut the phone. "That's one down..." I stated as I dialed down another number. "5 more to go." I said right before the next person answered. "Hey Choji!" I greeted.

Back to AUTHOR'S POV (moi!)

Naruto heard the door bell ring as he was watching cartoons on T.V. 'That's probably him...' he thought as he rose to his feet to go answer the door.

"Hey!" he greeted once he opened the door. "

Hi." Sasuke replied as he stood outside the door carrying a travelling bag that bore his back pack filled with books and his uniform for tomorrow's school day and his pajamas and sleeping bag for tonight's' sleep over.

"Hi Itachi." Naruto greeted. Itachi looked at him before he started laughing. Sasuke grew angry and stumped his foot. "Ouch!" Itachi exclaimed. "Respect little brother. Respect!" Itachi hissed.

Naruto looked at the both of them confused before he let Sasuke in. "I'll pick up tomorrow little brother, behave yourself..." Itachi winked as he waved. "Shut up!" Sasuke hissed causing Itachi to laugh.

Naruto closed the door and commented, "That was weird... Yet again, when isn't he weird?"

"The day that day comes pigs will grow wings and fly." Sasuke snarled.

Naruto laughed and took Sasuke's bag from him, ran upstairs and threw it in his room before yelling, "MOM! DAD! SASUKE'S HERE!" He ran back downstairs and joined Sasuke whom was already settled down on the couch flipping channels on the T.V. "You come here too often Uchiha." Naruto commented annoyed by the fact that the channels just keep changing. "Whose fault is that?" Sasuke replied as he kept changing the channels.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke!" Kushina greeted as she walked down the steps in her cute, tight, red mini dress and heels that she couldn't really walk in.

"Hello Kushina-sama!" Sasuke greeted as he rose to his feet.

"Honey, are you sure you walk in those shoes?" Minato asked worriedly as he walked down behind her carrying the bag with their clothes.

"Minato, shut up!" Kushina hissed.

"Wow! Mum, you look great!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you! Minato thinks it's too much. What do YOU think Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"It IS too much!" Minato pointed out.

"You look really nice!" Sasuke commented.

"Stop looking at my wife!" Minato hissed causing Sasuke to look away immediately.

"Minato be nice!" Kushina said with a smack on his arm.

"Let's get going! I'm sure our son and his friend don't want his parents hanging around for much longer." Kushina said as she struggled to walk to the front door.

"No it's okay Kushina-sama." Sasuke told her.

"I thought I told you to stop looking at my wife!" Minato hissed causing him to look away again.

"Dad, seriously?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Minato, let's go!" Kushina called from outside the door.

"Alright now here are the rules, DO NOT MESS UP MY HOUSE!" Minato hissed.

"Minato!" Kushina called. "Coming dear... Also, please! Clean the dishes once you're done using them, I don't want to come home to a smelly house." Minato told them.

"Minato!" Kushina called again.

"Coming dear... no parties! NO PARTIES! Minato got interrupted when a shoe flew through the door and hit him right on his face. "MINATO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" Kushina shouted from outside. "AND BRING MY SHOE WITH YOU!"

"God how did I marry such a woman?" Minato murmured as he picked up her shoe.

"She's hot dad." Naruto answered with a nod. "True." Minato nodded.

"MINATOOOOOOOO!" Kushina screamed. "Lock up the house, close all the windows and stay safe. Goodnight! Love you!" Minato responded to Kushina's scream by running out f the door. Naruto went ahead and closed the door behind him then looked at Sasuke's confused face.

"It's always something new when I come here." Sasuke commented. "You get used to it." Naruto told as he headed for the kitchen. "You want something to eat. My mum made lots of food."

"Are you kidding? Itachi never cooks for me, I'm starving!" Sasuke replied following him into the kitchen.

A number of hours have passed ever since Sasuke arrived at the house. They'd eaten; they'd watched T.V, done their homework and even taken their bathes and changed into their PJs.

It was night time when they sat in Naruto's room. All the doors and windows were locked downstairs and upstairs and all the unnecessary lights were turned off. It was just the two of them in the whole house. Sasuke was seated at the desk studying and Naruto was seated in the cushioned sitting area that he has at his window staring at the rain that poured on his window when he got a phone call. "Mum?" he answered.

"Hey honey! Are you and your friends okay?" Kushina asked. "Yeah we're fine, just about to go to bed." He replied.

"It's raining, will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine mum."

"Okay honey. Call us if you need us, we'll come right home."

"Ok mum, have a great night."

"Thank you. You too."

"I plan to." He replied before cutting the phone.

He yawned and rose from the sitting area. "That was mum, checking in on us." Naruto said.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed, school tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right." Sasuke sighed and closed his book. He got up from where he was seated, went to his bag and pulled out the sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke replied and he spread the sleeping bag out on the floor.

"You can sleep with me on my bed I have no problem sharing." Naruto told him.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the floor.

"It's just me and you Sasuke you can sleep on my bed. Like I said, I don't mind sharing." Naruto insisted.

"It's fine. You made that bed, so you should you should sleep in it."

"Sasuke seriously, stop being difficult and get on the bed." Naruto insisted grabbing the sleeping bag from him.

"I don't want to get on the bed." Sasuke hissed reaching for the sleeping bag.

"Why not?" Naruto asked trying to look into his eyes as he moved the bag away from wherever he'd reach for it.

"Naruto, seriously, stop it. Just give me the bag." Sasuke insisted holding out his hand.

"Not until you tell me why you don't want to share a bed with me."

"Would you just give me my sleeping bag?"

"Is it because of that sleep over we had at your house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Naruto hissed taking a step closer to him.

"Naruto, give me the bag." Sasuke commanded as he held out his hand.

"It was just you and I in your house, remember that?" Naruto said as taking another step forward.

"Naruto give me the bag."

"Do you remember it?" He took another step.

"It was a onetime thing!"

"So you remember."

"Give me the bag Naruto."

"What happened that night?"

"We agreed never to talk about it."

"No, you told me not to, I never agreed."

"Naruto would you just give me the bag?"

"What happened that night?"

"Hand over the bag."

"Answer me." Naruto commanded standing right in front of the Uchiha.

"It was a mistake." Sasuke hissed avoiding eye contact.

"Was it?" Naruto questioned as he leaned into the other boy slowly causing him to turn to look at him.

"Stop it." Sasuke commanded trying to avoid eye contact but he unfortunately could not.

"Push me away and I'll stop." Naruto told him still leaning into the boy.

"Naruto seriously, stop it." Sasuke commanded, almost begging. "Push me away and I'll stop." Naruto told him finally stopping a few centimeters away from him.

Sasuke's mouth was slightly open ready to receive Naruto's lips. His body was tense; his heart was racing, his breathing uneasy and his eyes closed just so he could feel the boys' lips on his. So when he didn't, his eyes opened to see the blonde's blue eyes looking at of his own black eyes. For some reason his breath got even more uneasy and his heart raced even faster. His lips still had a gap between them, waiting for Naruto's lips.

"Why'd you stop?" the boy asked.

"You pushed me away." Naruto whispered referring to Sasuke's hands that somehow, sometime, when Sasuke himself wasn't paying attention managed to place themselves on the blondes chest. The blonde almost began to reside from Sasuke's lips when Sasuke's hands clenched themselves into fists that held onto the blonde's T-shirt.

"It's hard for me to move away when you're holding onto my shirt." Naruto asked staring into his one eye.

"I don't want you to stop." He said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." His heart threatened to burst through his rib cage as he stared into the blonde's eyes. Naruto let go of the sleeping bag.

Sasuke swallowed then returned to his slightly open mouth posture. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tighter as he waited for the kiss that he longed for. Naruto began to narrow the few centimeters gap between them; counting down in his head as he felt Naruto's presence grow nearer, Sasuke breathed heavy in expectation.

'9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...'

The blonde paused feeling the other boys' intense breathing on his lips. He closed his eyes wrapping his hand behind the Uchihas neck.

'...1'

Their lips finally met and God was a meeting. They both took in long deep breaths as soon as their lips touched. Like magnets they refused to separate even with the lack of air in their lungs. Naruto's hands moved down Sasuke's waist to his thighs before he lifted him off the ground with their lips still interlocked. Onto the bed, he crawled as he carried the raven, their tongues, at war with each other. After being laid down on the soft pillow, the Uchiha did not know where his hands should settle so he put them everywhere, under Naruto's shirt, on Naruto's back, around his neck, in his hair, on his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, his waist, his ass, his thighs, they were everywhere, out of control.

Both of them drowning in sexual desire, just kissing wasn't satisfactory. They both wanted more... there HAD to be more! So the blonde one seized their mouth-to-mouth battle and moved to the neck of his overheating prey that caused a hiss to escape from between his teeth after feeling Naruto's mouth suck on his overheating flesh.

The sensation sent tingles down his body that seemed to collect in one area... his little friend between his legs. The raven head pulled at Narutos' shirt wanting to feel his skin. Moving his hand under the shirt, feeling Naruto's flexed back muscles made him hiss in wanting. "Aah..." he moaned as he jerked his head upwards allowing Naruto more access to his neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt to his shoulders, wanting it off him. The blonde knelt erect and allowed Sasuke to pull it off, taking the opportunity to pull off Sasuke's shirt as well as Sasuke sat up right.

After his shirt was pulled off, Sasuke began kissing the blondes nipples. "Aah..." moaned the blonde as he held the other male's head in place and jerked his own head upwards. "Nn..." he moaned again. Finally looking down at the raven head that then looked up at him before their lips connected once more. Sasuke lay back down on his pillow as his neck was showered with lust filled kisses. He gave an inward kiss feeling his partner lick his much heated vein.

"Aah..." he moaned as Naruto sucked on his nipples. "Naa..." he moaned. Sliding his hand down the boys' abdomen Naruto kissed the boys lips. "Nn..." moaned the Uchiha, "AAH..." he arched feeling Naruto's hand stroke his growing erection. "Haa...aah...Naa..." Every moan turned the blonde boy on; every moan encouraged the blonde to do more; every kiss, every touch... ecstasy. Grinding their erections together they moaned, "Aah..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in between kisses, "I want you..."

Waves of wanting travelled all through Sasuke's body causing him to grow weak and simply nodding at the statement. The paled skinned boy slid his hands under the blonde's boxers grabbing his ass, massaging it, adding friction between their bodies. "AAH..." they moaned before he rid him of his remaining clothes.

The Uzumaki had descended to his lower half of his body, pulling down his boxers and kissing the boy's erection. "Nn... Aah..." Sasuke moaned arching his back as the boy sucked his shaft. "Aah... haa... Naru...to...aah..." The blonde crawled back up and slid his hand under the pillow pulling out a lube.

The raven breathed heavy as he watched Naruto spread the lube on his hand. Throwing the tube on the floor, the boys positioned himself properly. Sasuke held onto the bed sheets and held his breathe before Naruto inserted one finger. "AH!" he moaned in pain. The blonde sucked on his shaft to try to distract him from the pain as he inserted his second finger. "Ah damn..." he moaned in pain and pleasure, His breathing was heavy and his heart raced before Naruto inserted his third finger causing his back to arch.

"Put it in." the Uchiha told him. He complied spreading the rest of the lube on his hard cock before positioning himself correctly and thrusting into him. "AAH..." they both moaned in intense pleasure. Naruto aimed and thrust into him over and over again until he finally got his aim right, puncturing Sasuke's prostate on the right spot. "AAAH!" moaned the Uchiha as he dug his finger tips in Naruto's back muscles.

The slick sweat rolling off their skin seemed to go with the rain drops that rolled down the window pain as they rocked back and forth. Their loud moans blended in with the roaring thunder of the clouds. The intense pleasure caused between the friction between their two bodies matched the lighting that shot down to the earth. Yes, their love raged between one another like the storm in the dark night, threatening to get rid of all that oppose it.

"Naa...ruto...aah...more...AAH..." the raven moaned.

"I can't hold...aaah...HAA...Saa...sasu...keee..." moaned the blonde as he pinched his eyes shut trying his hardest to hold back his come. "It's...it's...aaah..."

The Uchiha too struggled to hold back his come but it proved a little too much for him to bare. "NNAAAAA..." he let out his final moan as the warm substance escaped from within allowing Naruto to receive the same relief coming inside him, he shuddered. Sasuke shivered feeling Naruto's warm come inside him. They both breathed heavy as they stared at each other lost with words and things turned from intense, to awkward.

...

After changing the covers and cleaning up they both lay clothed on Naruto's bed staring up at the ceiling, under the covers. The rain stopped and the sky cleared allowing the moonlight to shine into the dark room. "So..." began the Uzumaki.

"So..." echoed the Uchiha.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly... I don't know..." Sasuke said.

"Ok. Well... I..." he sat up. "I want to know what this meant... Do you think it was another mistake?"

Sasuke looked at the boy who held his knees to his chest. "No." he said sitting up, "I don't. Do you?"

"No." Naruto replied. "I never thought of it as a mistake." Sasuke looked at him, "I called the boys up and lied to them that the sleepover was cancelled because I wanted us to be alone. I wanted to see if you felt the same way as I do." Sasuke listened. "I've never been able to look at you the same way ever since that day. I've always been in love with you; I always knew how to hide it and control my emotions until that day. I thought you loved me back but I knew then you didn't so, I just wanted to feel you one more time."

Sasuke thought, "I always knew I liked you more than the rest. I just never thought of it as love until that day. I was tempted to tell you but... I was scared to lose you." Naruto looked at him rather surprised, "Foolish isn't it? Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be the Uke in a relationship."

"Relationship?"

"You don't expect this to end here do you?"

"I don't want it to."

"Then it won't."

Naruto smiled at him and he looked at him from the corner of the eye with a smirk. "So... um..."

Sasuke interrupted him with a kiss. "We've done it 2 times and you still manage to make things awkward?" Sasuke questioned. "Such a dobe." He lay back down on the bed.

"I have a boyfriend." Naruto smiled happily squirming his way under the sheets.

"Get some sleep 'boyfriend' we have school tomorrow."

"Can we cuddle?"

"One step at a time dobe, one step at a time."

"We've done it 2 times and you're still counting steps?"

"Steps are meant to be counted."

...

The next day at school, during lunch time Kiba announced that he was having a sleepover at his house. "Sorry, can't come, sleepover at Sasuke's house." Naruto said.

"What? Sasuke!" Kiba scolded. "Where's our invite?"

"You don't get one. It's a private sleepover."

"You mean just the 2 of you?"

"2 of us and girls." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Girls?" Kiba questioned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called running to the table, "So what time should me and Hinata be at your place?"

"I'll call you." He told her.

"Okay!" she smiled before running off to gossip about it to other girls.

"Oh you guys are good..." Kiba complimented in envy. "So lucky!"

Naruto chuckled and interlocked his hands with Sasuke's under the table and Sasuke smiled. "My God Sasuke is that a smile?" Kiba questioned. Sasuke chuckled. The whole table was in shock. "Sakura must be really good."

"I want me a piece of that action!"

"It's the breasts; I know it's the breasts."

"Perky chest of youth!"

Naruto and Sasuke kept their dirty little secret to themselves. They changed their whole meaning to the word "sleepover" after that one night. Sleepover now meant, NARUSASU/SASUNARU TIME! **XD**

**THE END**

****For now...


End file.
